Print systems include presentation architectures that are provided for representing documents in a data format that is independent of the methods that are utilized to capture or create those documents. One example of a presentation system is the (Advanced Function Presentation) AFP™ system developed by International Business Machines Corporation. Other examples of presentation systems include Portable Document Format (PDF) and PostScript (PS). According to these systems, documents may include mixed content data objects (e.g., combinations of text, image, graphics, etc.).
Moreover, these print systems typically perform color printing using a, combination of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K) color inks, where mixed content input color data objects received at a print system are rendered using all colorants. Thus, print jobs designated as having black (or monochrome) objects are sometimes rendered using a combination of color inks in full color print systems.
This results in undesirable CMYK black combinations for print jobs that are to be printed with black only ink because it results in a substantial use of C, M and Y ink to print various shades of black and gray. Since C, M and Y ink are each more expensive, the unnecessary use of these colors results in wasted resources. Further, a higher maintenance fee is incurred for print customers using full color print systems. As a result, a number of print customers are hesitant to move to full color print systems because of the total cost of print is higher for these systems.
In order to encourage a transition from monochrome printing to full color, a mechanism is desired to enable customers to print monochrome pages on full-color systems, while incurring costs and usage fees for single color printing.